Teens to Tots
by ShadowhuntingAngelOfTheLord
Summary: All our favourite teens become tots again! Find out what happens when the characters Rocky Horror, Twilight and Glee all become children and go to preschool! Follow their journey from preschool to high school and beyond!


Chapter 1: School days

Third Person Point of View

The sun shines brightly on the morning of the 27th of January in Ohio, America. In many homes all across the country, little children are getting ready for the first day of primary school.

Young Rachel Berry skips down the stairs, in her two storey house, wearing a white cardigan and a bright purple sundress. Her hair up in two cute pigtails. She's skipping and dancing to the kitchen, constantly singing, "I am a star!" to her dad and daddy. She gets a healthy breakfast of banana with yoghurt and sits down at the table.

Her parents make her a nutritious lunch consisting of a tofu and mostly salad sandwich, an apple and a blackcurrant juice box, while trying to be 'good parents' and give her some advice.

"Leave the big kids alone!"

"Don't tease anyone!"

"Don't use the bathrooms – or try not to!"

"And don't talk to strangers!"

All this is a bit too much for the poor 5 year old girl so she ends up stumbling on the way to the car, to go to school, trying to process it all.

Down the road poor Columbia Woods is in the car crying, pleading for her mother to turn around and go home.

"Pwease mum!" Columbia sobs, "don't make me go to school!"

Columbia's mother swings around, stopping the car, glaring at the bright red-haired girl sternly.

"Now darling," she starts in a calm voice, with a fake smile, "school is fun!"

And with that she turns on the engine and starts the drive to school.

The McKinley Primary School is a bright place, with lots of buildings – all brightly coloured in tones of red, blue and yellow. The teachers are cheerful people – quite young – and often wear pink, red or black. Miss Emma Pillsbury is no exception. A lovely who wears pink sweaters and black knee-high skirts. And even if she does clean a tad too much – she's a wonderful teacher. This particular teacher is used to quiet, small classes – there's less mess that way – but now she's got a class of 30 children all 5 years old. Yikes. She's got her hands full. Good thing she has some help. Mr William Shuester is the music teacher – bongo, drums, tambourines and maracas (unless a student has a specialized instrument (e.g. piano or drums)). He has brown curly hair – which he uses an insane amount of gel in – and is quite tall. He is a very laid back teacher – even though he often wears dress shirts and ties –and tries to be a 'fun' teacher. The down-fall to Mr Shue is that he also tries to be a 'helpful' teacher and sticks his nose where it isn't wanted. While Mr She gives a lot of leeway Coach Sue Sylvester does not. Often recognised as the strict and grumpy teacher of the school Coach Sylvester refuses to be called 'Miss, Ms, or anything else Sylvester' and always is wearing a red, blue or yellow tracksuit. Coach Sylvester is the 'P.E' and outdoor games coach. And coach takes no bullshit. She hates Mr Shuester and takes any opportunity to "CRUSH" him.

Columbia was the first student to enter the class. The first thing she does is straighten out her black dress and walk to the nearest corner. There she mopes and pronounces the space her corner by writing 'Columbias emo korner' on the wall in black crayon. Next is little Rachel Barry, with her Dad and Daddy. She skips up to Columbia – who is still in her emo corner – and smiles.

"I'm Rachel. Who are you?" she asks in a cheerful singsong voice.

"Columbia."

Rachel – ignoring Columbia's obvious depression starts chattering excitedly about school, "This is going to be great! I wonder how many students there are going to be! Oh! I wonder who our teacher is! I…"

"Shush. Please!" Columbia asks.

But Rachel keeps ranting on.

"Shut up!" a sharp, grumpy voice asks from behind Rachel.

She turns around to find a bushy haired brunette with a maid like costume on.

"Who are you? I'm Rachel and this is Columbia!"

"I'm Magenta." The bored voice replies, "Now… Goodbye."

And Magenta leaves the other two girls alone.

Ten Minutes late two girls walk in, both blonde. One has blue eyes, the other brown.

They both walk up to where Columbia, Rachel and Magenta – who had by now joined the others out of boredom – are playing with play dough.

"I'm Hayley and this is Paige." The brown eyed girl says, pointing to the other blonde, "Who are you?"

"I'm Rachel. This is Columbia and Magenta."

"Wow. Ok, nice to meet you." Paige says, a little overwhelmed, "let's go outside."

The five girls go outside to await the other students.

Rachel's Point of View

So after we followed Hayley and Paige outside we went to the playground and sat on the swings watching everyone enter. As a weird guy with a scar across his forehead walks past, Columbia goes mental and runs up to him screaming, "Eddie! You're alive!"

Weird ae?

Anyway, soon it is boring and we walk inside. Sitting in the far corner are five weird kids, all with pale skin. They keep to themselves, sitting in a circle excluding everyone else.

Oh. My. God.

Pale skin?

Ghost!

I run up to Hayley and Paige who are talking to a Latina called Santana and yell, "The pale kids in the corner are GHOSTS!"

Everyone freezes and turns to look at me.

The kids in the corner burst out laughing.

"How so?" Paige asks, ignoring them.

"They're pale and every time you walk past them or stand near them you get this awful, weird feeling like ugh!" I shudder violently, "Not to mention that they never talk to anyone!"

"GHOSTS!" Columbia, Magenta, Santana and Hayley yell and run to join me in the corner furthest away from them.

A young boy with brownish coloured skin and a black Mohawk steps forward, "I, Sir Puckerman, will save you lovely ladies in distress!" (A/N: Couldn't resist Puck being a five year old womanizer!)

"Really?" a burly child steps forward from the circle of pale kids and grins, showing off a mouthful of pearly white and deadly sharp teeth.

"Y-yes! I will protect the princesses Santana, Columbia, Magenta, Rachel and Hayley!" Puckerman says, stuttering slightly before regaining his courage.

"Are you sure?" the pale boy asks, walking forward.

"Yes!" Puckerman says, taking three more steps forward.

"Well then," the burly boy says, closing the gap between them, "I'm Emmet Cullen!" Emmett holds out his hand and Puckerman shakes it.

"We're not ghosts…" a pixie sized black-haired girl says as she skips from the circle of her group, "And I'm Alice Cullen."

The other three – two blondes; one boy and one girl, and a bronze-haired boy – join the brown-haired boy, Emmett and the pixie, Alice.

"I'm Rosalie Hale and this is my twin brother Jasper Hale," the blonde girl says, with a coldish tone.

"And you?" Paige asks the youngest looking of the five, the boy with bronze hair.

"Edward," the boy whispers quietly.

"Well Edward," Paige says in a calm yet happy voice – soothingly, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same," the boy mumbles, still looking at the floor.

Just then the teacher bangs open the door – I can tell it's a teacher because she's a grown up. Following her came two other grown-ups.

We have three teachers?

"Hello. I'm Miss Pillsberry… I'm your teacher. This is Mr Shuester, the music teacher and Miss – I mean Coach Sylvester, your outdoor games teacher," the woman – the second to come in – says shyly.

"I'm not gonna settle for any trouble! You bullshit me, I bullshit you! Got it?" the first woman into the room – with blonde hair, wearing a bright red tracksuit – yells making every whimper and Columbia cry.

"Now, now Sue," the man says – he wears a lot of gel – calmly, "that's no way to act… they're kids."

Miss Pillsberry then adds, "Sue, if you continue like that you'll scar them and give them a negative outlook on life… leading to suicide."

Whatever that means…

A blonde, short-haired girl who I think said her name is Quinn stands up, "Miss, Mr and Coach? What's sueicyde?"

"Nothing, Lucy." Oh. Maybe her name is Lucy then…

Lucy sat down again after huffing.

"Now introductions are out of the way… we can start with our day!" Miss Pillsberry says.

Mr Shuester and Coach Sylvester leave the room.

We did drawing and playing with toys!

And Miss Pillsberry gave us all a lolly! Yum!

As soon as I got in the car Dad and Daddy asks, "What did you learn?"

"Lot's daddies!" I reply, "But what's bullshit?"

Dad and Daddy gave each other a weird look, gave me a cookie and say together, "Nothing."

Miss Pillsberry's Point of View

The next day in the school, without knowing, the children had created their cliques. The Cullens and Hales became – unsurprisingly – a group of their own and after Emmett's stunt the day before – an intimidating one. Frank N Furter, Rocky Horror, Columbia, Magenta, Riff Raff, Brad, Janet and Eddie became a strange group. Finn, Rachel, Santana, Lucy-Quinn, Britney, Tina, Artie, Mike, Kurt, Blaine and Puck became the arty group. And finally Bella, Mike N., Jessica, Lauren, Angela and Ben became the normal group… if any of these people can be deemed normal. (Paige and Hayley just sat with whoever they felt like that day.) And of course within the bigger groups were the smaller cliques. To break up these cliques I decided to create a seating plan.

When the students enter the class after lunch they find stickers on the desks with other people's names on them.

"Miss Pillsberry!" A boy with black hair and unusually long arms named Frank yells, "Why is there a tag with the name Lauren here? ON MY DESK!"

"Yeah Miss P!" Noah, (he'll be a heartbreaker), yells, "How come this Edward nerd can take my desk?"

Edward – a shy little sweetheart – shuffles back, shaking slightly, gulping before muttering, "Sorry". I feel sorry for the poor boy so I step forward, "No need to be sorry, Edward. I've just made a seating plan. You sit where your name is."

Puck's Point of View

I walk into the room after pushing a kid off the seesaw so I could play with 'Lucy' Quinn to find a kid with bronze hair walking towards my seat. When I get there I find the name 'Edward' on my desk!

This is an outrage!

Hehe. I'd always wanted to say that. I heard it on a movie.

Anyway, I heard Frank – a puny, skinny, freak of a kid – yell "Why is there a tag with the name Lauren here? ON MY DESK!"

Freak.

"Yeah Miss P!" I say, defending my claim on my desk, "How come this Edward nerd can take my desk?"

The bronze kid from earlier – his brother challenged me but I still rule this school – whimpers, moving backwards, shaking and mutters, "Sorry."

He better be! God, Freakshow!

The teacher says something about Edward 'not needing to be sorry' – which he does – and a 'seating plan'. I walk to the back of the class looking for "my" desk and find it next to Emmett.

Great.

Not.

"Hey dummy!" I say smirking.

What? The kid tried to take my title of ruler of the school. That cannot go – as my mum says – unpunished.

Dummy frowns before leaning forward and whispering to Emo. It sounded like, "Jazz, am I dumb?" I laugh loudly as Dummy walks to the teacher. Next thing I know Miss P is standing in front of my desk, arms crossed angry.

"Noah! That is no way to treat a classmate! Time out! Now!" she says.

Man, second day and I'm already in trouble. No cookie after supper for me tonight.

I hear everyone laughing at how I'm not 'Puckerman' the awesome but 'Noah' the… not. Sigh.

Now I have to rebuild my ego. But first Bronzey and Dummy will pay…


End file.
